Goodbye:A Dramione Breakup Story
by Amygirl228
Summary: Songfic about Dramione and their breakup. Song is Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Draco Hermione remembering their relationship and breakup. Disclaimer-I own NOTHING


A songfic done to the song of Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Dranione breakup.  
Disclaimer-I own NOTHING!! ha can't get me now!

**I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today.**

Hermione watches Draco in the Great Hall. He and Pansy are playing around, kind of the way he used to play with her. Pansy's sitting in his lap. Draco looks up from Pansy's eyes and he meets Hermione's gaze. They both look away from each other, Hermione with tears inher eyes.

**I look at your photograph, all the time. These memories come back to life. And I dont mind.**

Hermione fingered her gold locket where she still kept his photograph. She always looked at it. Between classes, in the common room, the loos, and every night before she fell asleep.

**I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips.**

"Draco, are you--?"Hermione began to ask him if he was alright but he cut her off with a kiss.  
Their very first. The feeling of it sent tingles throughout her body. When he pulled away she could still feel his lips on hers some how. "Yes Hermione. I'm perfect."

**The time that you danced with me, with no music playing.I remember the simple things I remember till I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget the memory I want to forget. Is Goodbye.**

She thinks of him before she falls asleep every night. And it brings her to tears. Every night.

**I woke up this morning and played our through my tears I sang along.**

At the winter ball the band began playing the song LOVE STORY(**by Taylor Swift i dont own it**)  
Though they were on opposite ends of the room they both blushed horribly. This had been their song.  
They had always sung along with it and laughed about how it was so similiar to their lives.  
Now they both wanted to run. Draco especialy. How could he dance with Pansy during their song? He felt dirty. Hermione didn't dance at this song. She left Vicktor to grab some punch. She was really hiding her tears from him. She didn't want questions.

**I picked up the phone and then put it down 'cause I know I'm wasting my time. And I don't mind.**

"Hermione would you just send him that owl already and come help me and Ron with this DADA essay"  
"I can't send it Harry"  
"Sure you , you've been standing there withat ruddy owl and note for an hour now. If you can't make up your mind than come help us"  
"Please Hermione this essay is killing me"  
"Alright Ron. Let's see what you have."

**I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips.**

Draco had been so cute. He would walk up to Hermione, kiss her hand, and ask "And how is the lady today?" She would always laugh and slap his hand away.

**The time that you danced with me with no music playing.**

"Draco aren't you coming to the feast"  
"I'd rather do this" He swept her up in his arms and began waltzing around the room. At the end of the dance they laughed together, having fun together.  
"Shouldn't there have been music?"she asked.  
"Why bother with it?" was his reply.

**I remember the simple things I remember till I cry.**

She loved just sitting with him. Sometimes reading, sometimes studying. Always talking.  
They simply nver ran out of things to say.

**But the one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I want to forget. ****Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone. I hesitate but answer it anyway. You sound so alone.**

"Hey Hermione"  
"Hmmm"  
"Isn't that Malfoy's owl"  
"Now who is he looking for? she asked herself out loud. She stomped over to the window and threw it open. The eagle owl settled himself on the window ledge and held out his leg. Hermione untied the letter from it and the bird flew off toward the owlry. "What's it say"  
"Mind your own buisness Ron!" Hermione snapped at him. She walked up to the girls' dorm to read his letter

**And I'm surprised to hear you say.**

Hermione,  
You remember when we kissed that first time? I still feel it on my lips. And what about the times we dance with no music playing?We had so much fun. I remembered our fireplace talks and hangin out in the courtyard. I strted to cry. Because if there's anything I want you to forget. It's goodbye.  
_Draco

**You remember when we kissed. You still feel it on your lips. The time that you dance with me. With no music remember the simple things. We talk till we cry. You said that your biggest regret.  
The one thing you wish I'd forget. Is saying goodbye.**

"Draco"  
"Hermione, I just. I can't anymore. stay in touch"  
"I will not 'stay in touch' until I know why! You stopped caring about your father! You've made new friends. Your different Draco. So why are you breaking up with me"  
"Hermione,can we do this later? People are staring"  
"Who cares? Just tell me whar's wrong"  
"Just listen you filthy little mudblood! I'm sick and tired of you nagging on me having to know every damn little thing alright"  
A silence ensued and Draco immediatly felt the guilt hit hung his head, not looking at her he tried making it right.  
"Hermione." he whispered.  
"It's fine Malfoy. Sorry to have been such a bother." And she stalked off. Had he been looking at her he would seen the tears in her eyes.

**Saying goodbye**

** ooooohh **

**Goodbye**


End file.
